


At My Best

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = At my best with you.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Sunstorm
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	At My Best

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Sunstorm  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. This time we did OTPs with a schmoopy flavor in honor of Valentine's Day.

Hot Rod finished his report and sent it to Ultra Magnus with a copy to Springer, then signed out of his console right on time. Grinning to himself, he bounced out of the command center and hurried to the nearest washracks. They were still communal while Cybertron was being reclaimed, but Hot Rod really hoped that Optimus Prime's promise of _everyone_ eventually having their own home with private 'racks and energon dispensers came true soon. He'd never had anything but the war and his unit, but now he had _so_ much more, and he really wanted that privacy.

With one last hurried check for water spots, Hot Rod dashed out of the racks and bounced right off bright gold plating. Strong hands caught his shoulders, and when he looked up, dark lips smiled down at him.

"Hey there, oh sexy one," Hot Rod said with a wide smile. "I was just comin' to look for you."

"I was looking for you," Sunstorm said. "I checked at Command first, but they said you had already finished and left."

Hot Rod linked his arm with Sunstorm's and tugged the Seeker into motion. "What can I say? Knowing I get to spend the evening with you is good motivation to get my work done on time."

Sunstorm's wingtips fluttered and his gold optics brightened as he beamed a megawatt smile back at Hot Rod. "Is it really?"

Hot Rod laughed a bit, his spark warming as he squeezed Sunstorm's arm. "Yeah." He turned and stepped in front of the Seeker, stopping them both. "Definitely," he added a bit more softly and sincerely. It took pulling on Sunstorm's shoulders and standing on tippy-toe for Hot Rod to reach a kiss, but it sent a zing right down his spinal struts. "Wanna skip energon and just go to my quarters?"

Sunstorm smirked and drew two cubes out of his subspace. "I may have been about to suggest the same."

"Primus, you're perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
